The Final Truth
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: Por largos meses Sherlock ha evadido a toda costa hablar del asunto, pero John ha llegado a su límite. No está dispuesto a compartir. Molly Hopper tiene que poner los pies en la tierra.


" **_La verdad_** _**es raramente pura y nunca simple**._ "

\- Óscar Wilde.

 **PARTE I**

— Más tarde.

— ¿" _Más tarde_ "? ¡He escuchado eso por meses!

— Estamos en un caso. Es importante. El cliente...

— Esto también lo es. El cliente puede esperar cuando...— ¿John estaba dudando? Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

La senda evolutiva no era la suya pese a su excepcional capacidad de rectitud. John seguía estancado en sus limitaciones para hablar abiertamente de lo emocional. No es que el detective se considerara a sí mismo un experto en ese campo, pero su enfoque abarcaba ya la comprensión de ciertas pasiones que, no por ser intensas, significaban siempre romanticismo. Al menos no en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino por la carga de sentimentalismo que implicaban ya fuesen miedos, humildad, aceptación de la propia fragilidad o en su caso, en la situación actual, algo tan simple como trascendente entre los dos; **_celos_**.

Ahí estaba John, con los puños a los costados, abriendo los dedos para después cerrarlos, la boca apretada, la mirada severa y su masculino flequillo en lo alto, como una corona de oro. Era apuesto. Mucho más de lo que le gustaba callar y tanto como a Eurus le gustaba deducir. A ella no se lo parecía, pero sabía perfectamente que a Sherlock sí.

" _No puedes seguirlo evadiendo, Sherlock. Juega conmigo."_ dijo su hermana.

"¿ _El_ _qué_?" respondió a su provocación.

" _Siempre_ _te gustaron los piratas_." como era costumbre, ella saltaba de un tema otro "¿ _Por qué no compones algo para mí_?" Pero no se movió. Eurus sonrió con picardía. Degustaba las emociones a través de Sherlock, quien ya sospechaba que debía serle tan expresivo como John se lo parecía a él.

Como respuesta después de una frívola sonrisa, Eurus pronunció el mismo nombre que él médico traería poco después a la disputa.

— Cuando...— fijó la mirada en su interlocutor intentando continuar, hizo un movimiento con el cuello. Sherlock sabía que trataba de aligerar la tensión y de no sonar ridículo. Ambos se reflejaban en las pupilas del otro con una intensidad tal que, al verlos, cualquiera pensaría que estaban a punto de besarse. John pareció notarlo porque carraspeó, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y a los alrededores del departamento para asegurarse que nadie se encontraba cerca, en especial la pequeña Rosie que ya comenzaba a andar y tocar todo cuanto encontraba en su camino.

La mirada del doctor se paseó por el suelo antes de subir a reencontrarse con Sherlock y susurrar casi con auténtica serenidad. —...Cuando se trata de nosotros.

— ¿" _Nosotros_ "? — Espetó ofendido. No encontraba ni pies ni cabeza.

— Baja la voz; Rosie. — Le recordó y Sherlock asintió obediente. — Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, cretino pedante. No me hagas decirlo. — John impuso el dedo índice para acallar sus protestas. — Tú y yo. — Dijo a las prisas sin convicción de escucharse a sí mismo. — Debes...hacerlo ahora. Ésta noche. — cuando renovó la amenaza con el índice, el detective lo hizo descender. Echó también un vistazo al rededor antes de responder.

— Se perfectamente en qué términos utilizas la palabra " _nosotros_ ". Aunque no sucede lo mismo con éste asunto, pues no veo la conexión entre él y _"nosotros_ ".

La sien de John estuvo a punto de reventar o al menos, a Sherlock le dio esa impresión.

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Molly pensando que tu confesión es auténtica?! ¡¿Qué siga viniendo aquí y coqueteando contigo en mi cara?!

— Shhh...— Sherlock trató de apaciguar la furia de su bloguer mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección a la recamara y con un gesto conciliador de las manos. John se forzó a recobrar la calma para gruñir por lo bajo sus protestas.

— Vas a decirle la verdad hoy mismo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Sin mierda. — puntualizó.

— John...

— ¡Sin mierda! — repitió tajante dándose la vuelta para regresar a la habitación que la pequeña criatura compartía con Sherlock pues se negaba a perderla de vista y donde la amable casera hacía de niñera en esos momentos.

 **PARTE** **II**

— La conclusión parece ineludible cuando lo esencial salta, por sí mismo, a la vista. La trayectoria, en todo caso, no alcanzó su destino. El destino, por otra parte...

— Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña... ¿A la inversa? Bien. Lo capto. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí?

— Tú eres el inspector. Me parece que la conclusión del caso es tu división. — Lestrade, de rostro confuso con la boca entre abierta, un marcado ceño y concentrado en Sherlock, le dedicó una mirada mezcla de perplejidad y exasperación.

— Sí, claro. Pero dijiste que se trataba de una " _característica de interés_ " personal...

— Realmente no... No uso esa expresión.

—...Y ahora estoy aquí...— El inspector decidió ignorar su protesta .—... en el banquillo de los malditos clientes, escuchándote hablar sobre un caso que ésta muy por debajo de tú nivel. — como Sherlock se limitó a desviar la mirada y apretar los labios, Lestrade le dio un momento. Había cambiado. Eso era evidente para cualquiera. Se convirtió en un buen hombre gracias a los cielos. Bueno, en realidad, gracias a John. Era considerablemente más cuidadoso en sus modos respecto a los sentimientos ajenos, mejoró su interacción con las personas y ahora poseía una ligereza casi gentil en su trato con los más allegados. A Lestrade le gustaba contarse entre ellos.

Aunque permanecía el pequeño gran obstáculo de no poder expresarse sin reparos sobre los propios sentimientos. Debía estar costándole un trabajo tremendo. Pero ¿Y a quién no, hoy día?

— ¿Cómo va la dieta? — Preguntó súbitamente arrancándolo de sus consideraciones.

— Disculpa ¿Qué? — No sólo era qué la pregunta lo tomaba por sorpresa, sino qué se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¿Estaba tan afectado por su redescubierta sensibilidad qué pronunciaba deducciones erroneas?

— Sherlock... — dijo con tacto paternal —...no estoy adieta.

— Si, lo sé. Pero mi hermano sí. ¿Cómo va la dieta?

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo?

— Dijiste que cuidarías de él.

— ¡Eso fue hace meses!

— Irrelevante. Lo has visitado con frecuencia.

Ante el silencio, Sherlock abandonó el mapa de recortes, fotografías, notas, papeles y evidencia en el papel tapiz de la señora Hudson para arquear una ceja acusadora contra Lestrade que solo boqueaba sin articular palabra hasta segundos más tarde, cuando intentaba acallar la sonrisa burlona de su interlocutor.

— Esa no es para nada... Yo no... Es trabajo.

— Tu colonia y mejillas dicen lo contrario.

El inspector, que había enrojecido desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de su plateada cabellera, cruzó los brazos casi bramando al verse descubierto.

— Bu-Bueno... Puede que un amigo no le venga mal. Todos necesitamos...

—... Un buen soldado. — Sherlock concordó terminando por él, aunque no era para nada lo que Lestrade iba a decir.

Lo contempló durante otra pausa. ¿En serio? ¿Quien tenía de frente era Sherlock o de verdad estaba intento que Mycroft y él...?

No era tan extraño ver en él ese aire satisfecho, lo raro era verle incitar a otros a interactuar. De hecho, esperaba que fuese la clase de chiquillo caprichoso y obsesivamente celoso con sus hermanos. Para tratarse de Sherlock, era casi como si lo lanzara a los brazos de Mycroft y ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer. No podía estar dándoles su bendición ¿O si?

— Si... Por supuesto. La dieta... Va bien ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — insistió agotado.

Le asombró que esa táctica tuviese más efecto, pero si lo razonaba, Sherlock debía haberse dado valor tras exponer un factor que para Lestrade era tremendamente vergonzoso Y ahora estaba apto para hablar de aquello que también le avergonzaba hasta la medula.

— _Molly_.

Ya no supo cuántas veces había compuesto cara de idiota. Pero es qué jamás creyó qué ese fuese tópico a tratar. Aunque se resignó al recordar que también haberse descartado como la última persona a la qué Sherlock pediría consejo para el discurso en las nupcias de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? — La mirada que el consultor le devolvió dijo más que mil palabras. Siempre poseyó esa clase de don. Sherlock podía expresar con esos profundos ojos teñidos de una hermosa hetercrotomia, todo lo que su rostro de estatua no lo hacía. Entonces creyó saber lo que sucedía. — No. No...- Descabellado, por supuesto. Pero Sí había aprendido un poquito, tenía ya importantes premisas para asumir la idea correcta; Era vergonzoso para él, había dicho qué se trataba de un interés personal y esperaba qué Lestrade lo asumiera a partir del lenguaje facial porque el muy bastardo no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Aunque por otro lado... ¿Él y Molly? Sonaba increíble, no salía de su asombro pero tras entender el sentido que le otorgaba, Sherlock se apresuró a negarlo.

— No seas absurdo. Desde luego que no.

— ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?

— Ella cree...

— No lo entiendo.

— Obviamente.

— ¡No es eso! — le llenaba de vértigo por una vez en toda su vida estar en sincronía con su detective consultor. — No entiendo porque rayos lo creería. — La expresión de Sherlock volvió a delatarlo. — ¿Qué le dijiste? — No respondió. — Bastardo ¿Qué le dijiste?

Después de un prolongado silencio donde Lestrade no lo perdía de vista, casi cayó de la silla cuando Sherlock por fin lo soltó.

— " _Te amo_ ".

— Sherlock, ¿Qué mierda? — ambos giraron el rostro violentamente en torno a la puerta donde John había dejado caer al suelo las bolsas de las compras. — ¿Primero Molly y ahora Greg? ¿De que me perdí? — Ahí estaba la sonrisa amenazadora seguida de la negación con la cabeza. — Te voy a matar.

Un ojo morado y una nariz rota más tarde, Sherlock era atendido por su bloguer a quien Lestrade había podido sacárselo de encima para explicarle la situación.

John parecía estar algo inquieto, no precisamente decepcionado, pero Sherlock sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Casi una hora de silencio tras la partida del inspector, John no reunía el valor suficiente para ofrecer una disculpa.

— No es necesaria.

— Perdón ¿Qué?

— Estabas pensando en disculparte. No es necesario. Todos... Erramos alguna vez. No somos infalibles y te agradecería, para evitar futuras desavenencias, me lo recordases de ser necesario.

John juntó las cejas bajando la compresa de hielo de esos pómulos perfectos. No estaba enojado, era sorpresa lo que generaba la mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? — Sherlock ignoraba cuanto John consideraba tierno verlo desorientado.

— Es verdad. Has cambiado. — Ahora era turno del detective para mostrar incredulidad. - Es decir, eres tú. Eres una versión... De ti qué jamás creí ver.

— No lo dramatices, John.

— Eso sería difícil dado qué eres la reina del drama. Pero hablo en serio. — Prosiguió ignorando la mueca de esos apetitosos labios. — Hace poco no creías en los eventos al azar. Luego comenzaste con todo aquello de la intuición y por último... Eurus. Eras un hombre al entrar en Sherrinford y eres otro al salir. Pero de algún modo, sigues siendo tú.

— Se llama evolución, John. Todos los genios tenemos está fructífera e insólita capacidad.

— Bueno, señor genio, ¿Te permite está superioridad humana ir, alguna vez, por la leche?

— Nope.

— Sí, bueno. Conservaré la esperanza. Ahora, ¿Sabes qué vas a decirle exactamente?

— ¿A quién?

— Tú sabes a quién. — Sherlock había conseguido (aunque en estos últimos días era casi nula) poner a prueba la paciencia de su bloguer.

— Absolutamente ni idea.

 **PARTE** **III**

Como a la espera de una participación brillante de su villano favorito, Sherlock repiqueteaba los largos dedos de cera sobre el brazo del sofá. Uno a uno caían pesadamente sobre el cuero a un compás lento pero armonioso. Sus labios apretados y aunque la vista fija en la muchacha frente a él, su mente vagaba muy lejos de la estancia en Baker Street.

El interrogatorio al qué John lo sometió lo había dejado emocionalmente agotado. Qué al respecto, los sentimientos no eran su fuerte aún, más ya no interponía ese argumento cuando alguien aludía a qué los poseía.

Pregunta tras pregunta, se encontró imposibilitado a deducir cual era la qué John realmente deseaba formular hasta qué sus hombros relajaron la tensión qué los oprimía cuando el reclamo surgió.

El tema era Lestrade y la razón qué lo había llevado a consultarlo. Sherlock no veía cual era el problema entonces, como no estaba muy seguro ahora.

Sí en algo su premisa (aunque errada en su mayoría) prevalecía intacta, era certera en una sola cosa; Las relaciones sentimentales y sus implicaciones eran un lío.

Ningún caso, ni el más complicado, le había generado tan tremendos dolores de cabeza. Pero el médico insistía qué, dado el nuevo giro de su relación, le correspondía a él, John, escucharle y aconsejarle. Lestrade, pese a su inutilidad en complicadas escenas del crimen, había dicho, con sabiduría, lo siguiente antes de marcharse:

" _John_ , _no seas duro con el chico_..." Sherlock opinaba que este calificativo no solo era inexacto, sino estúpido. No le gustó nada la media sonrisa divertida en los morenos labios.

John le prestaba total atención.

" _Ser el todo para el otro es imposible_. _No hay forma de no herir o no sentirte herido cuando la persona qué importa descubre frente a ti una verdad qué no estás preparado para escuchar_."

Para las personas apasionadas qué se rigen por el romanticismo de un amor en el qué se entrega todo, en el qué se desea ser amante, amigo, confidente y familia, las palabras del inspector podrían sonar como una blasfemia pues no hay modo en qué no se pueda ser todo si se pone empeño o sí se ama de verdad. Pero tenían de cierto la verdad universal más erudita respecto al amor qué jamás se habría escuchado.

"Ser el todo para el otro" es imposible entre confesiones, males, verdades y secretos porque, sí la persona qué lo escucha decide qué preferiría no haberlo escuchado, el dolor qué genere, los sentimientos qué ocasione, no pueden borrarse. En ese caso, haber confesado frente a John qué no podía, qué no quería atreverse a ser la causa del sufrimiento de la forense, habría ocasionado una herida en él, supondría qué Sherlock anteponía la felicidad de Molly a la de John, entonces los celos habrían surgido, habrían puesto en duda su fidelidad, discutirían. Sherlock se habría quedado sólo y todavía sin saber qué hacer. De forma qué su amante podía ser también su amigo, su familia, más no su confidente y su consejero, al menos en está ocasión. De modo qué, no se puede ser todo para el otro, porque ocurre qué el amor nos involucra de una forma tan íntima, particular y personal, qué emitir una sola palabra sin sentir es imposible. Sí se siente amor por la persona qué importa, muy por debajo de la palabra justa o del consejo sobrio, queda remanente la propia duda, la incómoda sensación de saber qué no somos absolutos para el otro aún con el ferviente deseo y convicción de ser todo para él. Y, en el peor de los casos, la verdad o confesión puede ser tan insoportable y dolorosa qué afecte la forma en qué lo percibimos, lo que esperábamos o lo qué sentimos.

Pero esta realización llegaría a Sherlock muchos años después, mientras recolectaba los frutos de su granja en Suxess.

Mientras tanto, había legado su discurso a la lógica y a su nueva arma; La intuición.

— Sherlock ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Hmm? — Despertó de su razonamiento y detuvo el compás de los dedos. — ¿Qué decías?

Molly sonrió antes de acercarse para posar su mano en la del detective qué la siguió con la mirada.

— Llevamos aquí más de dos horas sentados sin qué digas una palabra. Apostaría qué es sobre un caso, pero entonces perdería porque sí estuvieras en uno, irías a verme a barts. Te ves preocupado ¿Es sobre Rosie?

— No.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó pues sabía qué, tratándose de algo personal, Sherlock siempre necesitaría un pequeño impulso.

— Hay algo qué debí explicarte hace un tiempo. - Sonaba como John. ¿Lo habría hecho el de esta forma? Eran pocas las ocasiones en qué sus novias terminaban odiándolo al concluir la relación. Podían contarse muchas más con las que seguía en contacto y qué de buen agrado se revolcarían con él de recibir por mínimo, un texto.

Molly lo miraba atentamente, Sherlock habría preferido qué volviera a su lugar qué tenerla tan cerca, qué sentir su caricia en la mejilla. - Recordarás la llamada qué hice hace unos meses...

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? — respondió en el acto, para su sorpresa.

— Lo qué dije...

— ¿Quieres un poco de té?

— ¿Qué? No, gracias. Lo que dije durante esa llamada...

— Estoy sedienta. Prepararé un poco.

Molly se levantó del suelo, de donde se encontraba arrodillada ante él para ir a la cocina. Perplejo, Sherlock escuchaba el tintinear de las tazas, el desorden al rebuscar en la alacena por la tetera y los sobres.

— Molly, lo que trato de decirte es importante. — No respondió. Se estaba comportando bastante ruda. ¿No le correspondía a Sherlock ese papel?

Lo habría dejado pasar como toda anterior ocasión en que trató de decírselo pero siempre algo se interponía. Ya fuese porque ella debía ir aquí o allá, porque olvidase chequear a la pequeña Rosie en su alcoba o alguna otra cosa, pero John parecía ya no estar dispuesto a tolerarlo más. Así que también se levantó de su lugar para ir hasta ella. - Estoy tratando de decirte que...

— ¡Lo sé! — Molly estalló al mismo tiempo que colocaba la tetera sobre el fuego con un golpe estruendoso y luego se apoyaba sobre el lavabo de la cocina, de espaldas al consultor.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Claro que lo sé. No soy estúpida, Sherlock. Pero no quiero oírlo ahora, no lo digas. — su cerebro iba muy lento cuando se trataba del plano sentimental. Si Molly lo sabía ¿Por qué todos esos abrazos? ¿Por qué todas esas caricias? Todas esas cenas, visitas, los besos...

No que Sherlock los hubiese correspondido, pero en una que otra ocasión, Molly le había propinado un par de besos fugaces en los labios. Uno de ellos frente a John, que poco después se lo hizo pagar en la alcoba.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Según sus palabras, eso tenía que terminar pues la vida en poligamia no era lo suyo. Quería, había dicho casi en un rugido reprimido, tener una vida lo más normal que se pudiera tener (los casos, el misterio y el constante peligro de muerte ya era suficiente extravagancia).

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

— ¿Por qué? — ella reía con ironía. Con un grado de resignación que removió la culpabilidad dentro de Sherlock. — Porque tú me lo permitiste. Cuando colgué la llamada, supe dentro de mí, que algo no andaba bien. Nunca llamas por sociabilizar. Yo sabía que estabas en un caso y había tenido un día terrible. Pero aun así, tienes que saber que cuando existe este sentimiento es casi inevitable para muchos de nosotros conservar la esperanza de ser correspondidos. Me hiciste decir algo que únicamente logró lastimarme, que siempre quise mantener en silencio porque sabía que eras inalcanzable. Porque sabía que tú no tienes corazón. No porque no exista, sino porque se lo diste a alguien más hace muchos años esperando como yo, que te correspondiera. Y ahora que lo ha hecho, yo no tengo lugar. Sé que fui egoísta y que no querías lastimarme. Pero te lo dije hace mucho ¿No, Sherlock? Todos hacemos estupideces por amor.

— Lo siento.

— No. Yo lo siento. Has cambiado, Sherlock. No estaba segura de que me lo permitirías, en un principio. Pero me di cuenta de que no eras el mismo porque estabas completamente consciente de las consecuencias de lo que habías dicho. Y no me detuviste. Además... Fui yo la que te pidió que lo dijeras como si lo sintieras ¿No? Aunque sabía que era una mentira. Decirlo de ese modo, haberlo pronunciado una sola vez fue fatal. Lo hizo tomar fuerza, apoderarse de mí, implacable y concreto. También desee con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo real...

Sherlock no dijo nada más. Molly tampoco. Mantenía la cabeza gacha. Sus hombros temblaban. Se dio cuenta de que lloraba pues había visto a John en el mismo estado. ¿Debía abrazarla también?

— Es mejor que me vaya. — la forense tomo su bolso antes de que Sherlock pudiera decidirse y así abandonó Baker Street.


End file.
